


Why, Aphmau?

by Monday_Writes (Lol_bnhalover)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau-fandom
Genre: Bottom Aaron, Cute, Dirty Thoughts, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Gay For You, Gay Panic, Genderswap, Kinks, M/M, Minecraft MyStreet - Aphmau, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, No Porn, Non-Graphic Smut, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Protective Aaron, Sexuality Crisis, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lol_bnhalover/pseuds/Monday_Writes
Summary: After spilling something while at Lucinda's, aphmau is turned into a boy!Aarons not quite ready for his new 'boyfriend '. Or the thoughts that came with it. Why did he keep having such thoughts about him??





	1. Chapter 1

It was a crisp fall afternoon as Aaron carried the bags of food into the house. He had just finished shopping for dinner and now all he needed to do was wait for Aphmau to return from Lucinda's. " Hey, guys" he smiles at their two dogs, Celestia and Alexander. The two puppies barked happily as Aaron walked to the kitchen.    
  
He placed the bags on the kitchen table and began to put the food away. " Guys calm down" he laughed, watching the dogs run laps around the island. "You could've let me put the food away, you know?" he sighed while pulling a can of dog food from the paper bag and putting into two bowls. The moment the dishes touched the ground, the dogs darted, taring into them. Aaron gave a breathless laugh. He turned to go back to the kitchen when his phone buzzed. Grabbing it from the table, he saw that it was Lucinda. Wonder why she was calling.   
  
_ click _   
****__  
**_"Hello?"_ ** ****__  
****__  
**_"Aaron!"_ ** ****__  
****__  
**_"Yes? Lucinda? is everything ok?"_ ** ****__  
****__  
**_"I'm……. yeah about that….."_ ** ****__  
****__  
**_"what!? is Aph hurt? What happened?"_ ** ****__  
****__  
**_"No no no! she not hurt! it's just….. She has been turned into a guy"_ ** ****__  
****__  
Silence. Aaron dumbly formed a response. ****__  
****__  
**_"I'm sorry what?"_ ** is what tumbled out of his mouth. ****__  
****__  
**_"Well, we were working on moving things around when she bumped into a self and all the poisons fell on her"_ ** Lucinda chuckled nervously ****__  
****__  
**_"Is she alright? how long is this gonna last?"_ ** ****__  
****__  
**_"Well, it's gonna last about a month or so. she, or should I say HE, is just hanky dory. We're on our way over. see ya!"_ ** She chirped happily.   
  
_ click _   
  
Aaron looked at his phone in disbelief. There was no way this was happening. Aphmau was a guy now? How exactly was that gonna work? Aaron was 100% straight, didn't even bat an eye at the others. So….  how? He loves Aphmau wholeheartedly. This wouldn't change anything right? Well, besides his sexuality.   
  
With a sigh, Aaron put his phone back on the coffee table. Instead of going back to the kitchen, he simply flopped onto the couch. He covered his eyes with his arm and tried to picture a male Aphmau. It was hard though. Tall or short? strong? The more he thought, the hotter his face got. Okay so maybe he wasn't as straight as he thought.   
  
"Aaron! I'm home- oh there you are" Aaron sat up to look at the person who owned the voice. It was deep, yet soft? Standing in front of him was a tall young man, at least 6.6. His face was soft with baby fat but he still had a very sharp jawline. His short black hair fell loosely around his chocolate brown eyes. They were big and filled with wonder as he scanned Aaron up and down. He was wearing a jacket and jeans that did little to hide the muscles he had. Aaron visibly swallowed

 

"Who?" Aaron asked, confused. He felt his blood rush to his face as he stared at the man in his house. Yup. He was most definitely into guys as well, because the man standing there was  _ hot  _ with a capital H. Could someone turn on a fan?   
  
The Burnett gave a sheepish laugh and scratched the back of his neck. Aaron felt like he could melt with how hot he felt. "Babe" the man said almost most hurt "You don't remember me? Well I know I look different but still. I'm your fiance." he said dramatically.   
  
It took him a few seconds for him to understand, but when it clicked it felt like he was hit by a train. "A-Aphmau!" he gasped, staring wide-eyed at him. He chuckled again and stepped closer "Yeah! Lucinda was gonna walk with me but she got sidetracked. So I decided to come myself" he beamed at him. How in the world was is possible to be so cute, but soooooo hot!   
  
"Um" he was honestly at a loss for words " I guess I'm the potato now huh?" he laughed. He had to look up to meet his eyes now. " Hmm, since your a guy now you gotta have a boy name" he put his hand to his chin in construction. "How about Adrian?"    
  
The boy nodded. "Well I guess I'm Adrian now" he said, a small smile playing on his face.  _ Cute _   
  
Aaron stared at Aphmau for a moment longer.  _ 'Okay, as much as I love those abs, he probably needs clothes that actually fit and weren't thrown on in a hast _ ' he thought "Umm why don't we get you into some proper clothes," he said nervously. And if anyone asked, he did not wanna see him without clothes. Nope. Why would you even say such a thing? 

 

"Can I borrow yours? We can go clothes shopping tomorrow" Aphmau smiled sheepishly.

 

"Yup!" Aaron squeaked, face flush. either he didn't notice or he didn't care, because Aphmau didn't mention his bright red face.   
  
  


They both went upstairs and to their room." Here, lemme grab something from the closet" Aaron turned around and began digging through his clothes. He came out with a black T-shirt, red jacket, and black sweatpants. Itd work until he could get him some better clothes.

 

"All right here you -" he stopped when he saw the Aphmau had stripped off his jacket and pants and was now in just his boxers. Aaron didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed that he managed to get boxers, maybe both...   
  
"Aphmau!"  Aaron couldn't help but stare. Those rock hard abs, That strong chest. Those strong arms. Those thighs, aph could crush his head with those thighs and he'd thank him. Could he take him? Pound him into the sheets until he didn't even know his own name. Pull his hair and say all the right things. Aaron didn't even know he was gay until he saw those abs but damn was he living for them… He'd let him. Let him be his first.

 

"Aaron your nose is bleeding!" he squeaked, running over and putting the previously worn jacket to his nose. "Are you okay? Your face is red and now your nose is bleeding!"

 

Aaron weakly nodded. it took every single cell in his body not to reach out and feel his chest. It was right there, and his thoughts earlier weren't great. He felt as if he was going to faint.   
  
"I'm fine. I'd be better if you'd put some pants on" he said. Clearing his head he pulled away from Aphmau. He turned to walk away when suddenly, hand grabbed his hips and pulled him back to be flushed up against Aphmau's chest. Those fingertips on his hips did thing to him..

 

Aphmau brought his face next to his ear and whispered in a low, husky voice "Don't think I missed how you left out putting on a shirt. You wanna touch, but your gonna need to ask nicely." he nibbled his ear slightly. Aaron felt hot all over. What was happening? Why did him saying that make him feel weird. And why did he want more? He wanted to hear him whisper dirty things in his ear all night long…..Aphmau then pushed him away and towards the door.    
  
"Okay mister, get out. I gotta change my boxers" he said cheerfully as if he didn't do anything. Aaron quickly walked out of the room, but stayed by the door. One little peek wouldn't hurt, right?

_ right _ ?   
  
Aaron turned his attention to his new 'boyfriend' removing his boxers. He stared for a moment before he felt his face all but catch on fire.  _ So big…. He could shove that down my throat raw and wet until i cant breath, and make me beg for- _ ' Absolutely not! Feeling even more hot and light-headed than before, he walked back downstairs.   
  
Aaron walked numbly to the kitchen. He had zero ideas on how to deal with this. All these feeling felt so strange. Aaron slipped onto a stool at the island. He thought about what he saw and felt a  shiver run up his spine. He grabbed his phone and went through his contacts.   
  
Never in his life did he think he'd ask them for love advice, but alas, they were gay so they probably knew what to do.

 

He typed out a message and hit send. ' _ Never thought I'd ever live to see the day i'd ask garroth for help.'  _ He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Garroth tossed his controller as he lost yet another game. Dante huffed beside him, and he looked over to his friend, Travis, who was smiling in triumph. That had been the fourth time he had won, and Garroth was starting to suspect he was hacking the game.

"This is bull!" the blue-haired boy said angrily. Travis simply shrugged.

"I'm good, what can I say?" Travis said happily. There was a collective sigh from everyone in the room. 

"You're a hacker, that's what" Garroth crossed his arms. The male his lap just chuckled and shook his head. He lent up to press a quick pec to his lips.

"Or maybe you all suck" Laurence laughed. Travis nodded in agreement. Dante stuck his tongue out at Laurence. Garroth giggled at the childish banter.

He felt his phone buzz and pull it out from his pocket. He was surprised to see it was a text from Aaron. "Who's that?" Laurence asked, glancing over his screen

"It's from Aaron," he said as he tapped the message before reading it aloud. "Aphmau accidentally got turned into a boy for who knows how long. Problem is, he's hot as fuck. Like, so hot he'd turn any straight guy bi. I have no idea what to do, can you please help me out?"

Garroth laughed at the sheer ridiculously of the situation. His boyfriend wasn't faring much better, as he was laughing too. 

"So hot he can turn any straight guy bi, huh?" Dante chuckled softly. Travis held his head in his hands, probably questioning his life choices.

"Aphmau is a guy, for 1," Travis said finally. He looked seconds away from a laughing fit. "And Aaron his being a disaster bi. So maybe we should help them."

"Oh my lord, Aaron blushing!" Laurence shook his head. "There wasn't even a question. Of course, we're going." Garroth nodded and quickly typed a text before they all got up to get ready.

______

Aaron resumed putting away the groceries. He was glad that the guys were coming over, so he wouldn't be alone in a house with a highly hot man. It wasn't fair how insanely hot he was.

"It's fine Aaron," he muttered " He's just really hot and tall now. Nothing has changed…. But he's so hot now, he looks so strong, can he lift me up? Man, that'd be so hot…. Why is he so hot? I just wanna hug him and kiss him and….." He trailed off, starting to daydream. He leaned, 

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his jaw, closing it. When had he opened it? He felt a familiar weight rest against his back. "You seem to be in your own world, Aaron," Aphmah said, his face right next to Aaron.

"Uh… sorry, just thinking. Anyways the guys are coming over." He said, unable to think of anything else that wasn't a  'fuck me' Aphmau paused before he moved away from Aaron.

"Well, why didn't you say earlier? We've gotta start cooking!" He chirped. Aaron nodded before going back to putting the food away. Aphamu hummed to himself, swaying his hips as he cooked. 

It was a comfortable silence, and Aaron used it to keep his mind from wandering too far down the rabbit hole. "Um... I know I said earlier about a guys name, but I think ill just keep calling you aph," he received a hum. "S-so, how do you think the guys will react" 

Aphmau raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean…?" Aaron rolled his eyes, moving to remove the chicken from the stove. 

"Aph, babe. You're hot. I thought I was straight until I saw you." Aaron shook his head, a small smirk on his face.

Just then the bell rang. Aaron quickly ran to get it. He gave a small smile to Garroth, Travis, Zane, Dante, and Laurence. 

"Hey man. We heard that Ya need help" Laurence smiled, moving closer to his boyfriend. Aaron nodded, moving out of the way so they could enter.

"Aph, they're here!" He called, prepared to see their reactions. The man in question walked out of the kitchen, looking expectantly at him.

"HOLY-" Travis covered his mouth, pink dusting his cheek. Garroth flushed bright red, only being able to gape, eyes running him up and down. Laurence rolled his eyes, seemingly immune to the male's looks. Dante looked close to fainting. 

"Are you guys okay?! You're really flush!" aphmau said in a concerned tone. With that, Dante fell to the floor. "I-... Um…. Is he okay or…" Aph raised an eyebrow, looking over to his fiance for help.

"You're hot, he couldn't help it." Aaron shrugged, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Aphmau huffed, smiling right back.

"You guys can get yourselves situated" he made a vague hand gesture to the fainted boy on the floor. "And deal with him." with that, Aphmau went back in the kitchen.

"Oh god, Arron I feel so bad for you." Garroth sighed, patting him on the shoulder. He yelped when he got a smack to the back of the head.

"Oi! Don't think I ain't see you checking him out" Laurence huffed angrily, though he wasn't really angry. 

"You can't tell me he wasn't hot though.." Garroth moaned, earning him another smack. "Okay, wrong thing to say to my boyfriend, but still" 

"He was nice looking, but you guys need to control yourselves" Zane rolled his eyes. Laurence agreed. Travis sighed, helping a dante. 

"W-what..?" He groaned. He received an unimpressed look from Zane and Laurence. 

"You fainted after hearing aphmau's voice" Zane deadpanned. Pink dusted the bluenette's face as he averted his eyes.

"Anyways! Aaron invited us over so we can give him some advice. And well, so he won't be alone" garroth quickly changed the subject, turning back to Aaron.

"Huh? Ahh, yeah! I, like, really need help. I'm sure being in a gay relationship isn't much different from a straight one, but…" Aarons's face became a scarlet type color.

"Why don't we move into the living room!?" Laurence suggested, patting his shoulder sympathetically. Aaron nodded, and they moved over to the sitting area. Zane himself went to the kitchen to conversate with aph.

"So, what is  the biggest change right now for you!?" Garroth asked, sitting cross-legged next to him.

"Well, I've been having ...very… sexual thoughts about him…" he felt the heat rise on up his face, remembering what he saw.

"That's completely normal! Sexual urges are very natural, especially when you're as close as you two are" Laurence said reassuringly. Aaron nodded, giving him an uneasy.

"Um, is ...I -I'm usually in control, and that's what I'm used to. B-but now that aphmau...is like this...I- I don't want to be in control" his face was as red as his hoodie. Laurence chuckled softly, patting his shoulder.

"Huh, so you're a mascot…" Dante mumbled, only to be smacked in the back of the head by Travis. 

"Dante!" Garroth groaned. He shrugged.

"Mascot..?" Aaron question, looking to Laurence and garroth. The brunette blushed red, looking away. 

"You said you wanted aphmau to be in control, and you said you had sexual urges. That all points to… a Dom/Sub kink." Garroth said, scratching the back of his neck. Aaron didn't think his face could get any hotter.

"Let's talk about something else, like… Aaron! You're bisexual!?" Travis said quickly, trying to calm the burning male. 

"Y-yeah. I didn't even know" he mumbled. Travis smirked, punching his arm playfully.

"Foods ready!" Aphmau said as he entered the dining room, a platter in hand. Laurence jumped up, walking over to the table. 

"Yay! It looks really good! " Laurence grind, almost drooling over the hot food. Aphmau smiled, rubbing his neck sheepishly. The others moved over to sit as well.

"Thank you Laurence " he chuckled, scratching his cheek. Garroth grabbed a plate of food, taking a seat next to the taller male. 

"So aph, how's being a boy!?" Garroth said slyly. 

"Um. It's okay. There's not much of a difference, well, my body.."

Garroth didn't ask for any more details, though Aaron guessed it was the death glare Laurence was giving him. Aaron was glad his blush had died down.

________

Aaron waved as they left. He turned back around and began helping aphmau put the dishes "Hey, you were blushing hard. What exactly were you talking about?" 

A familiar heat rested on his face. "I- umm… Well" what was he supposed to say? Aphmau furrowed his brow, moving closer to him. "W-well. I have some ... sexual urges…" He refused to meet aphmau's eyes. 

He felt a hand on his side. "What kind of urges?" He said lowly. Aaron peeked up through his bangs. That look, the dark look in Aphmau's eyes. It made him shutter, and a heat pooled in his gut.

"I.. I want you to take control, to dominant me" he mumbled. Aphmau tilted his head up, moving even closer, so much so Aaron could feel his breath on his lips. 

"Isn't that interesting, because I've wanted to take control, for you to be submissive for me." He breathed, licking Aarons lip. "Would you? For me" Aaron nodded weakly, his hands gripping his shirt. Aphamu held Aarons waist, pulling him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on wattpad @queer-yaoyorozu, where there is the nsfw chaper


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I already had this written but just never posted it on here

Aaron yawned, shifting in bed. Warmth surrounded him. It was unfamiliar, yet comfortable. He snuggled closer to the warmth, which was a person. Their arms were wrapped protectively around him. It made him feel safe. 

"Heh, cute" they breathed, breath against Aaron's forehead. Aaron hummed, blearily opening his eyes. He was met with the soft smile of Aphmau's face. So yesterday wasn't a dream. "Good morning beautiful" 

If Aaron was more awake, he would've been very flushed. "Mm, morning….." He mumbled, staring into his big brown eyes. "Warm.."

"Heh," Aphmau chuckled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I love you" 

"Love you too" he closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle hold his boyfriend had on him. Heh, boyfriend. He'd have to get used to that. 

Fingers lightly combed through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. "Hey" Aaron opened his eyes once more to look at aphmau. "Do you want me to make breakfast?" 

Aaron nodded, sitting up. He suddenly felt cold without Aphmau's arms around him, and he did his best to shake the feeling. "I'm going to take a shower" he said said, yawning. Aph pressed gentle kiss to his temple before getting up and exited the room.

With a huff, Aaron got up as well, grabbing his towel. 'He's so warm… God I wish I could lay there with him forever and cuddle.' He thought, turning the water on. It was a strange feeling and he didn't know how to feel. Happy? It didn't matter. Aaron sighed as the water hit his skin. He couldn think about those things later.

______

Aaron threw on a tee-shirt and shorts, the sound of people talking and the smell of food filling the air. Who could be over at this time of morning? He walked down the stairs, surprised to find his family and Aphmau's family loitering around. Melissa, Sylvanna, and Rachel were sitting in the kitchen watching Aphmau cook. Derek and Eric sat in the dining room, chatting about something. 

Melissa noticed him first, grinning widely. "Morning Aaron! We heard about the news and wanted to drop by." she said loudly, jumping down from the counter. As she got closer to Aaron, her eyes seemed to light up. "Hey! what's that I see" she giggled mischievously, pointing to his neck. The bite! How could he have forgotten the hickey!

He blushed, looking away. Sylvanna gasped dramatically, putting a hand to her chest while Rachel smiled. Aphmau turned away from the stove to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, " was all he said upon realizing what the commotion was about.

"Seriously!" he groaned, covering the mark with his hands. Aphmau shrugged half-heartedly.

"Sorry love, but I'm cooking so there's not much I can do" he held up a spatula as if to prove his point. Aaron flushed even more at that stupid pet name. Melissa giggled, muttering love under her breath.

"Aphmau!" Sylvanna punched his shoulder playfully, "I can't believe my baby is already doing stuff" now it was Aphmau's turned to blush, quickly turning back to the pan.

"We didn't do much, so please don't" he mumbled. Aaron shifted back, getting ready to run back to their room. "We all saw it so there's no point in changing" well fuck. He sent a bitter look to his sister who was still grinning at him.

"Saw what?" Derek asked, leaning over the counter. Aaron quickly noped out of the situation, darting back upstairs.

"NOTHING DAD!" he screamed, throwing himself into his room. Why? Why did Aphmau have to bite him? And in such a noticeable place of all places! It wasn't like it was bad… It was just embarrassing to deal with his overbearing family. 

With a sigh, Aaron changed into a hoodie, making sure none of the bruise was visible. When he came back downstairs, everyone looked at him, with the exception of Aph of course. 

"Oh come on Aaron, it wasn't that bad" Melissa giggled, back in her previous seat on the counter next to the stove. He huffed, sinking into his hoodie even more. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Aaron looked away. 

"So, Aaron.." Derek said, smiling at him.  Can't I get a break? why didn't I hide it better   "Do you have anything to say on the matter?"

"Yeah, please leave it alone. I'm going to die of embarrassment!" he groaned sitting down at their island. "Nothing happened!"

"I still find it funny that after years of being together and doing nothing! It only took a day of Aphmau being a guy to do the trick" Rachel chuckled. With a groan, Aaron rested his head on the island, choosing to ignore any further comments on his sex life. 

"How about we talk about something else, like food!"Aphmau said, turning to give them an awkward smile. "Could you pass me a plate?" they quickly moved from the topic, plating the food and moving it to the dining room table. 

"Come on pouty, food ready" Aphmau said, sanding right next to him. He made a muffled refusal. Sighing softly, Aphmau lifting Aaron, holding him under his arm and walking into the dining room. "None of that," he said, sitting him down. Aaron was still in complete shock. 

"Great, ya broke him," Rachel said, poking Aaron's cheek with the handle of her for. He swatted her away, a light pink dusting his face.

"m' fine" he grumbled. Aphmau ruffled his hair before taking his seat. 7 plates sat on the table, eggs, bacon, and pancakes sitting nicely on them.

"Me'ha these look lovely!" Sylvanna drooled. Aphmau blushed and bit, nodding sheepishly. He continued to get compliments all throughout the meal, as the food was very good.

"Man, Aaron you are so lucky! Pretty face, super-nice, and can cook. Aphmau is the total package" Melissa moaned, stuffing the last bite of pancake into her mouth. Aaron agreed, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Aww, you guys are just too sweet!" Aphmau said, face a bright red color. Once everyone finished, Aaron and Derek volunteered to do the dishes while everyone else moved into the living room.

"H-hey, dad?" Aaron asked quietly. Derek hummed, glancing over to his son. "Y-you don't care that me and Aph are a guy couple, right? that I'm not straight…?"

Derek chuckled softly, ruffling his hair. "Of course not Aaron! You're my son, and I love you. And if you want to love someone of the same gender, then that's your choice. All I care about is that they love you" Derek gave him a soft, comforting smile. Aaron smiled, eyes trained to the movement of his hands and he scrubbed the plate.

"Thank you…" he breathed. They continued to wash the dishes. The girls were very adamant about clothes shopping with Aphmau since he needed clothes that fit him. Aaron decided to stay home.

"You guys can surprise me with Aphmau's new look. Just don't go crazy.." he groaned. Derek and Eric went with them, to make sure they didn't go crazy.

Now, on to important things… His sexuality.. He knew he wasn't straight, but he wasn't sure he was bi either. He couldn't exactly look up something he didn't know, so he'd have to ask someone… But who? 

Aaron flopped onto his bed, searching threw his phone until he found a familiar contact. She might know!

_____

stranger: Hey, can I ask you a question?

Yes it's natural shut up: sure, what's up?

stranger: so you know how Aph is a guy now? 

Yes it's natural shut up: Yee

stranger; well, I'm very much not straight.

stranger: but I don't really know what I am… I though bi, but I'm not too sure… any help?

Yes it's natural shut up: Okay then! I can't exactly tell you it, but I cannot help you find it.

Yes it's natural shut up: so to start, how have your feelings changed, if at all

stranger: well, he definitely hot. So I am looking at him more, but feeling wise, nothing has changed.

Yes it's natural shut up: what were your thoughts about him being a boy at first? did you think you'd feel uncomfortable being in a relationship with him now being a male? 

stranger: no, I didn't really care. as long as aph's still the same personality-wise, It didn't really matter to me

Yes it's natural shut up: okay, with that, I think you may be pansexual. Meaning you're attracted to people regardless of gender. of course it has a different meaning to different people so you should look it up and think about it.

stranger: Thank you Katelyn!

Yes it's natural shut up: don't sweat it. me and kawaii-chan will visit soon, so be prepared! (。O ω O。)

stranger: okay! see ya soon!

____ 

After a bit of Googling, Aaron was satisfied. He was apparently Pansexual, and he cared more about someone's personality than their gender. It made sense.  He sent a quick text to Katelyn before going back to idly surfing the web.

_____

Aphmau waved as everyone left, leaving him in the house alone with his boyfriend. He carried the bags upstairs, smiling at Aaron. He was sprawled out on the bed, sleeping soundly. All that blushing must've tired you out, huh? he thought sarcastically, putting away his clothes. Once done, he moved to sit on the bed, pulling Aaron up into his lap. The smaller male groaned, shifting in his lap to get comfortable. He smiled softly, holding him and just enjoying his sleeping face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay because some of you really want the wattpad smut I'll link it here.
> 
> https://my.w.tt/30eDbS5Jt2

**Author's Note:**

> Any smut will be posted separately, and a link will be left.


End file.
